A God Takes a Flower
by CrescentxRaven
Summary: A god landed in the middle of the woods near Iris Chandler's house. That god just happened to be the God of Mischief, and he decides, after much thought, to stay and take her as his own.
"I'm sorry, Agent, I don't know how I got it. It just-" I thought about my answer before making a simple response: "happened."

"Well, if that's all you can tell us, Ms. Chandler," said Agent Coulson politely. "we'll be on our way." He stood, and I did so as well, leading him to the door. I observed his appearance as we walked. He was older, perhaps in his forties. The agent had a thinning hairline high above his creased forehead. As he brushed something off of his worn, black suit, I opened the alder door widely. Coulson flashed a thankful smile as he walked out, his gait strong and commanding. I sighed, leaning against the door as it shut softly behind me.

 _You should've told them, Iris. They could've helped you with your power._ But something was off. I felt that they weren't trustworthy. Blinking, I made my way to the kitchen and made some salad for myself. Suddenly, there was a nudge at my ankle. Looking down, I wasn't surprised to see Tyr rubbing his scent on my dark jeans.

"Time for dinner, is it?" I asked playfully, soon serving him a dish filled with cat food. Eventually, I had finished my bowl of salad and was about to head to my bedroom when I heard a noise like a rushing waterfall, then silence. Tyr hissed, and I picked him up then placed him on the chair. I needed to see what that was, so I tugged on some black converse and cautiously headed outside. A bark sliced through the eerie quiet.

"Oydis! Hush!" I whispered feverently, as my East Siberian Laika whimpered and rushed away.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Grumbling, I sprinted after her. Once I arrived where she sat, a small gasp came from me. A man was lying in the vibrant, green grass and staring at the sky. Carefully, I trod over to him. He wore a loose green t-shirt and black jeans, barefoot. Bruises, cuts, and deep wounds covered his arms and upper body. Charcoal black hair was slicked back and green eyes stared at me.

"What are you staring at, Midgardian?" he spat with a look of disgust. My eyes narrowed and I decided to get him to my cottage, whether he liked it or not. Walking to his head, I shoved my arms under his and pulled him up. His eyes widened, but quickly narrowed.

"Get your filthy ha-" Sick and tired of his whining, I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"So I help you and I get no respect?" I hissed, and then pulled him along. The entire way, he stayed silent, though I could practically feel the hatred radiating off of we got to my cottage, I made a valiant effort to drag him into the guest bedroom. Eventually, I succeeded, with lots of added snickering from the new guest. Oydis licked his face happily and I set her on the foot of the bed.

"Why do you help me, mortal? I was content in the grass, and I did not need your assistance." A groan escaped his lips as he sat up.

"You're hurt and you needed help. Simple as that. I suspect you have some broken bones, so try and take it easy on your ribcage, m'kay?" Raising a finger to my lips, I walked over to the side of the bed and put my hands in front of me. His emerald eyes studied my nervous movements. As expected, a purple glow cascaded from my fingers onto his chest. A slight wincing noise prompted me to shoot a glance at the man. His teeth were clenched in his slightly open mouth. Something wet and metallic-smelling dripped down my upper lip.

 _Blood._ A headache so strong that I saw stars overtook my consciousness, and I sat on a nearby stool. Taking deep breaths, my mind cleared and my headache subsided. Glancing at the man on the guest bed, I smiled.

"I'm sorry! I never told you my name! I'm Iris, and you are?" He never broke his gaze when he spoke.

"I am Loki, of Asgard." he said loudly, and sputtered as soon as Oydis began slobbering all over his face.

"Oydis! Leave Loki alone! Go terrorize Tyr." She trotted cheerfully out the door, and I leaned against the wall, crossing my legs over my jeans. "So how'd you end up in the grass?"

"It is none of your buisness, mortal." he muttered calmly, annoyance tinged in his voice. The man from Asgard looked at me. "You are aware that your pets' names are of Norse origin?" I nodded, and he continued to stare at the verdigris ceiling.

"Well if you're just going to stare at the ceiling and not talk to me, I'll go get you some food." Hopping to the floor, I began to walk towards the door.

"I will be coming with you. I will observe the rest of your home." Loki stated, before attempting to stand. Immediately, I lightly tugged him back onto the bed. He fell onto it and grumbled, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"Are you deaf? I said to take it easy on your ribcage, dummy. I'll bring it here in a moment. I hope you like green salad." Strolling into the kitchen, I leaned on the counter and gazed outside. _I cannot believe that you are letting this stranger into your house. He says he's from Asgard...wait. Thor. Avengers. Holy. Crap. Is he seriously…?_ I decided to believe it for now while I prepared some salad. Stars twinkled outside, and a crescent moon shone a soft light on the dining room table. After I set out some food for Oydis and Tyr, I headed to Loki's room. Peeking in, I saw him reading something.

"What're you reading?" Loki glanced up, only moving his eyes. Wow, his eyes were piercing and so- Iris, stop. This man is the trickster god and god of lies. Not someone to flirt with. At all.

"Sherlock Holmes. This is a man whom I can relate to in terms of personality, so I will be reading Mr. Doyle's stories." I set a bowl on the side table and sat on the stool beside him.

"Eat up, you'll need it. Oh, and there's ice cream in the freezer if you want some dessert." I stated as a mauve sphere of flame tumbled and rolled between my fingers. A tiny tongue of purple danced above it. His eyes traced my movements as he slowly ate his greens. I caught his gaze and smiled lightly.

"Would you like to hold it?" His eyes widened for a moment, then he regained his 'cool' and rolled his eyes.

"Very humorous. It will most definitely burn my hand if you gave it to me." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, and he tried to pull it back, but I held fast. With his palm up, I carefully placed the tiny but bright flame on his palm, my fingertips brushing his hand. Soft. It hovered close to his hand as he brought it to his face. Loki studied it with fascination as I blushed slightly. I had never shown it to anyone before, and certainly not someone who wasn't family.

"It is cold." he stated. I only nodded and resumed watching his slow reaction. Then I remembered.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a sec." Grabbing a light green candle, I trotted back into the room. With the candle holder cupped in my hands, I held it out to him,and he lightly placed it on the string, where the flame stuck. I put it on the shelf above the bed, and it cast a mauve glow throughout the room. Viewing my watch, I saw that it was already 10:00.

"You should get some sleep, Loki. It's late. There's some clothes in the wardrobe for the morning and the bathroom is across the hall to the left." As I was leaving the room, the god spoke.

"Are you expecting that I will stay here?" he asked. I sighed.

"Not like you can go back to Asgard, right?" After saying that, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. He rapidly jumped out of bed and grasped my throat. My hands desperately grabbed for his wrists. When they reached them, his hold didn't break. Stars danced at the edges of my vision.

"You will not speak of my past, if you know of it. I may do whatever I please with you, is that understood?" I nodded quickly, and he released his hold. My mouth was agape, gasping for air.

 _That's gonna leave a bruise._ Once I arrived in my room, I prepared for sleep. A peaceful one, I had hoped. But that wasn't what I received.

 **AN: Hellooooo! This is my very first story!**

 **Loki: Ugh. I see no need for the celebration, it is merely a story. You haven't even gotten through the second chapter yet.**

 **I know that Loki. Hush. Aaaaaaaaanyways, I hope you** **enjoyed the first chapter! Things are gonna get personal reaaaaal fast.**

 **Huggles!**

 **Xoxo**

 **CrescentxRaven**


End file.
